eascofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
VI Eurovision Americas Song Contest
The '''VI' Eurovision Song Contest is the ongoing 6th edition of the monthly Eurovision Americas Song Contest. The contest will take place in Caracas, Venezuela, following the country's victory at the fifth contest in Montevideo, Uruguay, with the song «''Me Liberé''» performed by Evaluna Montaner. This will be the third time that the contest is hosted in South America, and the first in the country. The contest will be held at the Poliedro de Caracas; it will consist of two semi-finals on October 28th, and the final on November. 41 countries have confirmed their intentions to participate in the contest. Location Host City For more details on the host city, see Caracas. Caracas (/kəˈrækəs, -ˈrɑːk-/, Spanish: kaˈɾakas), officially Santiago de León de Caracas, abbreviated as CCS, is the capital and largest city of Venezuela, and centre of the Greater Caracas Area. Caracas is located along the Guaire River in the northern part of the country, following the contours of the narrow Caracas Valley on the Venezuelan coastal mountain range (Cordillera de la Costa). Terrain suitable for building lies between 760 and 1,140 m (2,490 and 3,740 ft) above sea level, although there is some settlement above this range. The valley is close to the Caribbean Sea, separated from the coast by a steep 2,200-metre-high (7,200 ft) mountain range, Cerro El Ávila; to the south there are more hills and mountains. The Metropolitan Region of Caracas has an estimated population of 2.923.201. Caracas has been considered one of the most important cultural, tourist, industrial and economic centers of Latin America. The Museum of Contemporary Art of Caracas is one of the most important in South America. The Museum of Fine Arts and the National Art Gallery of Caracas are also noteworthy. The National Art Gallery is projected to be the largest museum in Latin America, according to its architect Carlos Gómez De Llarena. Caracas is home to two of the tallest skyscrapers in South America: the Parque Central Towers. It has a nominal GDP of 91,988 million dollars, a nominal GDP per capita of 18,992 and a PPP GDP per capita of 32,710 dollars. Being the seventh city in GDP and the seventh metropolitan area in population of Latin America. Venue For more details on the Venue, see Poliedro de Caracas. The Poliedro de Caracas (Caracas Polyhedron Arena) is an indoor sports arena, located on the grounds adjacent to Hipodromo La Rinconada, in Caracas, Venezuela. It was designed by architect Thomas C. Howard of Synergetics, Inc., in Raleigh, NC, in 1971. However, the geodesic dome was not concluded, until 1974, when US firm Charter Industries, along with Synergetics, Inc. designed and manufactured the geodesic dome in Raleigh, NC. It is housed beneath a geodesic dome, with a capacity of 20,000 people for concerts and 13,500 people for sporting events. The arena is used for concerts, sporting events such as basketball, volleyball, boxing, ice skating shows, and for circuses, and trade expositions, like auto shows, and expomuebles (furniture). Bidding phase During the week before the Contest, the Corporación Venezolana de Televisión (CVT), made a list of potential cities and venues in Venezuela to host the Contest. The final list was formed by different stadiums and fair centres of four cities of the country. On 11 October 2019, CVT announced the capital city, Caracas, as the host, with the Poliedro de Caracas as the selected venue for the contest. Participants The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest or confirmed that their expected national selection process would take place: Other countries Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active ASBU membership that will be able to broadcast the contest. The ASBU issued an invitation of participation in the contest to all fifty-one active members. Active ASBU members * Suriname: On late September, the Surinamese broadcaster Surinaamse Televisie Stichting (STVS) announced that they would not return to the contest on its 6th edition. The following countries participated in the 5th contest, but have not yet announced whether they intend to participate in the 6th contest: * Belize * ''' ''Dominica * Montserrat Semi-finals Allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 20 October 2019. The thirty-five semi-finalists had been allocated into six pots, based on historical voting patterns. 35 countries participated in both of each semi-finals. Drawing from different pots helps to reduce the chance of so-called neighbourly voting and increases suspense in the semi-finals. The draw also determined the semi-final that each of the five automatic finalist countries (host country Venezuela and the previous edition top 5 countries Peru, Chile, United States and Trinidad and Tobago) would broadcast and vote in. = Category:Editions